Judgement of Corruption
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: One of Ciel's many jobs from the Queen.


**A/N: Now Vocaloid fans will recognize the name of this story from the song Judgement of Corruption I basically made this a Black Butler/Vocaloid Crossover I just took the story from the song and altered it to match the Black Butler universe. I had a hard time describing Miku's dress and since I'm not sure if Kaito has a last name I just came up with one. I wrote this one-shot as a little challenge to myself when listening to the song the challenge was that I had to write a story that had a similar story to the songs plot and it HAD to have the line "Money is the best lawyer in Hell" and this is what I came up with enjoy:)**

* * *

Judgement of Corruption

Ciel and Sebastian approached the mansion.

"So this is where he lives?" Ciel asked stopping and looking at the mansion

"Yes" Sebastian said stopping as well

"The corrupt lawyer Kaito Leonard" Ciel said walking towards the mansion again

"Yes he has recently let a lot of recently arrested dangerous criminals get away after they bribed him" Sebastian said following his master

"You want to say something else?" Ciel asked

"Ah no it's just I find it amusing what humans will do for money" Sebastian said smiling.

Ciel just said nothing. When they entered the mansion they were surprised to see nobody there no guards no servants nothing.

"Odd I thought someone like him would have body guards" Ciel said as he walked further into the mansion

"Quite" Sebastian said trying to see if there were any ambushes waiting but the only souls he could sense were his masters and two others.

Ciel and Sebastian soon arrived at the study. When they opened the door they saw a man in a black suit with shaggy royal blue hair and eyes sitting behind a desk and a young woman in a wheel chair to the left of the desk in a long dress, the skirt was white and ruffled and went down to her ankles, with a gold corset around her waist, and a purple jacket with small pink bows on the sleeves and a gig bow on front half covering her stomach, with very long Tiffany blue hair held in pigtails by pink ribbons with two gold roses attached and aqua blue eyes.

"Who are you?" the man said

"My name is Ciel the Earl of Phantomhive" Ciel said

"Ahhhh the Queen's Guard Dog" the man said standing up "So have you finally come to pass judgement on me?" the man asked now standing next to the silent women

"You are the corrupt lawyer Kaito Leonard you have betrayed your country by letting dangerous criminals free and by orders from the Queen" Ciel said pulling out an envelope "You are to be eradicated" Ciel said putting the envelope away

"I don't mind as long as I'm with my daughter" Kaito said, now crouching in front of the motionless girl, and hugged her "I did this all for her anyway"

"Sebastian" Ciel said Sebastian pulled out three knives from his jacket and threw them at Kaito.

Kaito didn't react at all when the knives hit him, one in his right shoulder, one in the middle of his back left of his spine and the last in his lower back on the left side.

Kaito turned his face toward them and smiled "You're a demon aren't you" he said calmly "The same scum that took my wife and daughter away from me" Kaito said gripping his daughter tighter, who was still acting like a doll "But I got my daughter back and I don't care if I die because me and my daughter will both end up in Hell" he said and coughed and a line of blood was now coming from his mouth going down his chin but he was still smiling.

"You truly believe that?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes and we will both be happy there and I will keep everyone away from us and make it a Utopia for us both after all" Kaito said with an evil look "Money is the best lawyer in Hell" he said and then he closed his eyes and collapsed onto his daughter

"He truly was mad" Ciel said he then looked at the girl "What about her?"

"Don't worry young Master she is already dead" Sebastian said

"Then let's go" Ciel said leaving the study

"Certainly" Sebastian said following him

As they were leaving Ciel noticed a candle "Burn it" Ciel said and continued walking.

While Sebastian stopped and took off his left glove and put his hand near the candle then the candle's fire became huge and started to burn the mansion.

William was standing on the roof of the now burning mansion looking at Kaito's Cinematic Record "Kaito Leonard born on 14th of June, 1854" "Died of blood loss on the 17th of March, 1889" "Remarks none" William then adjusted his spectacles "Honestly why does every job have me running into you" William said looking at Sebastian, who was watching the mansion burn, while stamping complete on Kaito's file.

As Ciel and Sebastian watched the mansion burn Ciel turned to look at Sebastian

"You said that girl was dead already what did you mean by that" Ciel asked

"Well he was right about his daughter's soul being taken by a demon but she was given a temporary soul but the soul wasn't fitted properly so while she is living she acts just like a lifeless doll" Sebastian said "I find it interesting what he said 'Money is the best lawyer in Hell'" he said chuckling "Humans are truly interesting creatures"

"Yes" Ciel said looking back at the mansion "Well let's go Sebastian" he said turning to leave

"Yes my Lord"


End file.
